


Light Up the Darkness

by Jman1000000000



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Fantasy, Magic, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jman1000000000/pseuds/Jman1000000000
Summary: This story is just what I'd imagine a Star Guardian movie or anime would be like since I think it's so interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**At First Lands Preparatory Academy**

"Fancy running into you guys here." Ezreal said with his signature smile.

"Uh...we were in the neighborhood and we like to support our fellow schools." Lux said.  _No_ , she thought,  _you weren't supposed to say both of them. It was we were in the neighborhood OR we support the other schools in our town_.

"No we don't." Jinx said.

"No we weren't." Lulu said at the same time. "You asked me to sense their Starlight so you could run into Ez today. Remember, Lux?"

Lux's face went completely red and Exreal grinned.

"Yes, you wanted to strengthen the bridge between our two teams, correct?" Janna said, the stoic expression on her face in complete contrast to Jinx's attempt at hiding her laughter.

"Yes, totally." Lux said quickly, silently thanking Janna for the save.

"Well it's nice to see you guys." Ezreal said. "I don't know if there's too much time for bridge-building today, though. Sa-"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Someone said behind Ezreal. Lux looked over his shoulder and saw Miss Fortune-Sarah now, actually-right behind him. "Who's handing out tickets?"

Ezreal paled noticeably for a moment before relaxing and turning around with an easy smirk. "Soraka's covering for me." He said.

Sarah's looked at him with murder in her eyes. She held a clipboard in her hand and she was holding it so tightly it seemed like it was going to break. "Then who's watching the concessions stand?"

"There weren't many people in line, so it's temporarily closed." Ezreal said, his mask of coolness melting away with every second that Sarah stared at him.

Finally, she said, "You expect me to believe that nobody's hungry at all."

"Well, there might've been a few...dozen people waiting. But I just thought a quick break-"

"Get. Back. To. Work. Stay at your designated position until the fair is over and sell as many tickets as possible. This fundraiser has to go well."

"Of course. I'll go over now." Ezreal said. He waved at the other guardians before he left, saying, "Bye, guys."

"Bye!" Lux said, before cursing herself for how overly enthusiastic she seemed about it.

"Bye, blondie." Jinx said.

Poppy, Janna and Lulu waved.

"I gotta go take care of some things." Sarah said. "Enjoy yourselves."

Before she turned away, Lux said, "Wait, is there anything I can do to help out?"

"There's no need."

"Are you sure?"

Sarah turned and scowled when she saw that Ezreal had already stopped on his way to the ticket booth to talk to someone. "If you want to help, you can try to keep him focused on his job."

"Help Ez? Yeah, I can totally do that." Lux said with a smile.

"Have fun with that." Jinx said. "Now, Sarah, what was this I heard about a concessions stand?"

"Miss Fortune." She replied. She pointed to her right. "And it's that way."

"See you later, Luxiepoo." Jinx said. "Wanna go see what kind of snacks they have, Lulu?"

"No thank you." Lulu said. "Me and Janna are going to play a game."

"Spending time with the elderly? Your loss." Jinx said before disappearing into the crowd.

"Poppy, do you wanna go play a game with us?" Lulu asked.

"I'm going to make sure there are no open rifts nearby." Poppy said flatly. "Have fun."

After that, Poppy, Lux, Lulu, Janna and Sarah split up.

* * *

**At  The  Ticket Booth**

Selling tickets, apparently, was not as easy as Ezreal made it look. He'd asked her if she could watch the ticket booth while he went to take care of something urgent and she'd agreed. But what she didn't realize was exactly how difficult it was to do quickly when you were alone. While it seemed simple, the process of taking each customer's money, gathering their tickets and recording the transaction on the book next to her took her way longer than it did with Ez. Factor in the stress of having a line of twenty people waiting for you that was growing every second and it was getting to be...challenging, to say the least. She was so busy concentrating on her work that she didn't even notice Sarah, who had joined her at the booth and took control of handing out tickets.

"Where is Ezreal?" Sarah asked, handing a customer their tickets and taking their money. "Four."

Lux wrote down the amount of tickets and the price of each one as she said, "He asked me to watch the booth while he-"

"Let me guess. Took care of something 'urgent'?" She handed another customer their tickets, saying, "Ten."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because urgent things always seem to pop up when he has to do some sort of work. Six."

"Oh. Well, it probably is important."

"Sure. All I know is he better get back soon because I don't have time for this. I need you to put this in the safe."

Sarah handed Lux the container they'd been using to store the money they'd earned from the tickets they sold. When Lux reached down to find the safe, she almost jumped. Pulling her hand back quickly, she noticed that her fingers were covered in purple gel that looked just like...

"POPSICLESTICKS!" Lux exclaimed.

"What?" Sarah turned around to look at her and her eyes went straight to Lux's fingers. "Is that...?"

"Yes, this is most definitely Voidgoop." Lux said.

"Voidgoop?"

"Yeah, the stuff that gets left around by-"

_"Voidgoop?"_

"Yeah, Lulu came up with the name."

"Fine, we'll call it that." Lux couldn't tell if Sarah found it endearing or childish. "Where is it from?"

"Hey, I asked for sixteen tickets." A boy said from the line.

"Booth's closed." Sarah said, shooting a glare over the shoulder that shut the boy up. She turned back to Lux. "How did it get here?"

Lux leaned down to look at the shelf the safe was on. There was Voidgoop all over the bottom. Being close to it made Lux feel a little lightheaded. Even the smell was so...unnatural.

Sarah looked as well and said, "It usually turns from jelly to stone in a couple hours. This must be relatively fresh."

"Look." Lux said, pointing to the left. There was a trail of Voidgoop leading away from the booth.

"There's a Darkling here." Sarah said.

"We have to get everyone out of here before someone gets hurt."

"No, not yet. Look at the trail. Whatever came through the rift must be relatively young. There's no way to get everyone out of here without causing a panic, so let's just find out where it went and deal with it."

"Alright. I'll send a text to the girls and tell them there's a rift somewhere." Lux said, pulling out her phone.

"I'll tell my team too."

After sending the message, Sarah and Lux stood up to follow the trail and find whatever Darkling had escaped from the rift.


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Boiler Room**

"Look out!" Sarah yelled.

Lux stopped walking as a one foot tall Darkling scuttled across the floor in front of them.

"Time to suit up." Sarah said. Orange light surrounded her and when it faded she was dressed in her uniform, her pistols in her hands. Lux did the same, pink light surrounding her as her costume and wand materialized. Lux shot a blast of Starlight from her wand and the Darkling was burned to ash.

"I suppose this means we're going the right way." Lux said. They headed down the stairwell and through a corridor until they stopped dead in their tracks. In the main part of the boiler room, Ezreal-in his Star Guardian uniform-was pinned to the ground by a giant purple Darkling that looked like a praying mantis with dragonfly wings on its back and scythe-like arms.

"Guess he really  _was_  up to something important." Sarah said, raising her guns. "I need a good shot, Ez."

"On it." Ezreal began glowing blue as a blue rift opened underneath him, sending both him and the Darkling through it. A second later, another rift opened on the ceiling and the two of them fell back through. With his wings, Ezreal was able to avoid hitting the ground. It seemed that the Darkling  **(AN: I'm just gonna call him Kha'zix already because my mind can't handle how repetitive this would sound otherwise)**  was going to fall to the ground, but he flapped his wings and glided slowly to the ground. Now that she finally had an opening, Sarah fired two bullets of Starlight from her guns. Kha'zix hissed as they hit, but the injuries didn't seem to do too much to him.

"Man, am I glad to see you two." Ezreal said, flying closer to the other two guardians. He turned to Lux and added, "I wasn't worried I couldn't do this alone or anything, though."

Kha'zix made a clicking sound as the spikes on his shoulders fired at the three of them. Miss Fortune and Ezreal went to fly away, but Lux had already created a barrier made of light that surrounded the three of them. After the spikes clinked off of the shield, Lux dropped the barrier. Ezreal flew up into the air, his gauntlet glowing as he fired a blast of Starlight at the Darkling. Kha'zix jumped up, flapping his wings to gain height in order to avoid it. He adjusted his wings and he was descending onto Sarah with his claws extended before anyone could react. He landed on her, tackling her to the ground and raising his claws up.

Lux flew into the air to place distance between herself and Kha'zix before raising her wand above her head. Before Kha'zix could begin any sort of mutilation, strings made of light began flowing out of Lux's wand. Swinging it down like a whip, the strings wrapped around Kha'zix's claws like a rope.

"Help!" Lux called to Ezreal. He flew to her side, grabbing her wand and helping her pull so that Kha'zix was pulled off of Sarah by his claws. Miss Fortune flew into the air, joining Lux and Ezreal. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Lux asked.

"Nothing Soraka can't fix." Miss Fortune said dismissively. "We need to take out its wings."

"I can do that if we get it to stay still." Ezreal said.

"I'll take care of that." Lux said, summoning Starlight into her staff again. She fired a blast of light that solidified, wrapping around Kha'zix's body so that he couldn't move. Ezreal flew behind him and fired a blast of Starlight from his gauntlet that seared off Kha'zix's wings. "Now let's blast him together on three!" Lux said. She placed both hands on her wand as she channeled Starlight into it. "One!"

Sarah raised her pistols, calling out, "Two!"

"Three!" Ezreal yelled as he clutched his fist and aimed his gauntlet.

Sarah's guns glowed orange as she fired a torrent of bullets. Lux's staff glowed pink as she fired a beam of light. Ezreal's gauntlet glowed blue as he fired a barrage of arcane energy.

When the light faded, Kha'zix was nowhere to be found.

"Nice work, guys." Ezreal said.

"Never celebrate until the rift is actually sealed." Sarah chided, looking around the room.

"You don't need to worry about that." Someone said behind them. Lux turned around and saw Ahri enter the boiler room, followed by Poppy. "After I got your text, I found Poppy and we closed the rift. So, hopefully, no evil creatures will try to invade our school again. At least not anytime soon."

"A monster defeated," Ezreal started, "a rift sealed. I think you know what that means."

"Fine." Ahri said. "Ice cream sundaes on me at Sins."

"Alright!" Ez said.

"Ice cream sundaes?" Poppy asked.

"It's a tradition. We go get some every time we close a rift." Ezreal answered. "You coming, Lux?"

"Uuuuuh...Ummm." Lux said, glancing at Ahri.

"It's usually, like, a team thing so you probably should'n" Ahri said.

"Oh, come on." Ezreal said. "If it weren't for those rope things that stopped that Darkling, Sarah would be wearing eyepatches from now on. Though, I admit, that would make shopping for Halloween costumes easy since she could always just be a-"

"Just shut up." Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"Couldn't agree more, Sarah. Fine. If it's that important, Lux can join us." Ahri said. Under her breath, she added. "Why not invite their whole team, while we're at it."

"Great idea." Ezreal said. "Poppy  _did_  help you with the rift. Bring Janna, Lulu and Jinx, too."

"Uh. Sure" Lux said, blissfully unaware of Ahri rolling her eyes.

* * *

**That Night**

Ezreal had arrived early-for once-at Fallon's Sinful Succulence. After ordering a sundae (lactose free, of course) he started looking around the diner. He'd never understood why a desert restaurant would have so many pictures of angels with their faces crossed out on the walls, but it was hard enough to find good ice cream that was dairy free, so he'd learned to deal with the mild-level creepiness.

"Is this seat taken?" Ezreal heard a girl say next to him.

"N-" He couldn't finish the sentence when he looked at her. She was literally perfect. She had the most flawless purple hair, the most marvelous golden eyes and she could be described using a lot of other superlatives, but for now  _the most perfect girl in the world_  would suffice. "Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...No."

"Perfect." She said, her voice like a purr. She sat down on the seat to his right.

"So..." He looked down at the table so that the ability to speak would return to him. But he just  _had_  to peek up at her again and, when he did, he wasn't able to form words anymore. It was like her eyes were so alluring that they were hypnotizing him "Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

She chuckled softly. "What's your name?"

"Ez...Ezreal." There was a long pause before he finally remembered to ask, "What's yours?"

"My name is Evelynn." She said sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

**At Sinful Succulence**

When Lux and the team arrived at Sinful Succulence, they approached Soraka, who was waving them over from the booth at the back of the restaurant.

When Lux tried to take a seat next to Ezreal, he said, "I'm sorry, but someone's sitting here."

"Huh?" Lux asked, looking at the table. Ahri, Syndra, Sarah and Soraka were all there already.

"'Scuse me." Someone said. Lux looked to her left and saw Evelynn holding two ice cream sundaes.

"Oh," Lux said, taking the seat on the other side of the booth.

"So, who are you guys?" Evelynn asked, looking at the team.

"Funny," Jinx said, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Come on, Jinx," Ezreal said. "Eve just wants to get to know you."

"I'm Jinx," Jinx said.

"My name's Lulu," Lulu said.

"Poppy." Poppy said.

"Janna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh...Lux. We're friends with Ezreal.

"I'm Evelynn," Eve said. She'd been staring at Lux since she'd taken her seat, and she didn't seem inclined to stop anytime soon.

Feeling uncomfortable, Lux asked. "So, how long have you known everybody?" She gestured to Ahri's team as she asked the question.

"I actually only just met everyone today. I thought that, since we're dating and all, I should join him here so I could meet all his friends. " Evelynn said, nudging Ezreal's arm. Her gaze was still on Lux as he put his arm around her and held her closer to him.

"Y-Yo...Yo-You...You're-" Lux stuttered.

"Yes, we're dating," Evelynn said. "Right, Ez?"

"Totally. Evelynn is..."

When he hesitated to finish his sentence, Evelynn nudged his face so he could look into her eyes and said, "Say it."

"Perfect," Ezreal mumbled.

"Thank you. Don't you girls just love seeing him so _...happy_?" She said. Lux wondered if she imagined hearing Evelynn's voice get strangely hollow as she said the last word.

A high-pitched mumbling sound came from Ahri's purse.

"What was that?" Eve asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Ahri said with a straight face, patting her purse under the table. "But, I, for one, am gonna have a conniption if I have to hear another detail about Ez's little love story. So, how about we talk about, like, literally anything else."

"I have to go...put my shoelaces on," Lux said.

"Put your shoelaces on?" Syndra asked incredulously, but Lux was already getting up from the table and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

**In the Ladies' Room**

Lux hadn't realized exactly how long she'd been in the bathroom stall. Apparently, time flew when you were wondering if you could misread someone enough to think they have a crush on you. She was pulled from her reflection when she heard the door open. She saw the shoes of the person walking in and realized it was Evelynn. She looked through the gap in the stall door and saw Evelynn fix her hair and reapply her lipstick. When she smiled, Lux noticed that her canine teeth were pointed and long enough to look like fangs. Evelynn must have noticed it too because she frowned at her reflection. She turned around extremely quickly and Lux stood up on the toilet so that Evelynn couldn't see her feet. When Evelynn thought that she was alone in the room, she turned back to the mirror. The shadows in the room flickered as her teeth got shorter and rounded out. Now that she was satisfied with the way she looked, Evelynn turned and left the room, leaving Lux wide-eyed.

"What?" Lux whispered when she heard the door close. The magic that Evelynn just used wasn't a gift of Starlight. It was Darkness. Lux left the stall and headed for the door. When she was reaching for the handle, the door flew open and Lux yelped as she jumped to the side.

"Why so jumpy?" She heard a voice that, thankfully, was Jinx's say.

"Close the door," Lux whispered, peeking out quickly at the table.

Jinx raised an eyebrow but shut the door anyway.

"Evelynn is a Voidborn," Lux whispered to Jinx.

"You need to work on your insults, Luxiepoo. But, yeah, all the PDA is getting super annoying-" Jinx started.

"No. She's literally from the Void, she's made of Darkness."

"Are you sure, blondie?" Jinx asked, her brows furrowing.

"Yes," Lux said. "I saw her change her appearance and Darkness appeared all around the room."

"Hmm," Jinx said, her lips pursed.

"I just don't know how to bring it up considering she's Ezreal's girlfriend. I don't want to upset him, but what if she's messing with his head or something?"

Jinx smiled, her eyes glimmering. "Don't worry about that. I'll take care of breaking the news."

"Oh no, I know what happens when you get that look in your eyes. We can't make a scene, Jinx. This restaurant is full of people, and half of Ahri's team kinda hates us already, and-"

"I know. I'll take care of it. Just go outside and open my backpack for me." Jinx said. Red light flashed as her Star Guardian uniform materialized.

"Jinx, please don't-" Lux started.

"Toooo laaate," Jinx said in a singsong voice, red light surrounding her as she flew outside the building through one of the windows.

"Oh no," Lux said. Since she knew there was no stopping Jinx, Lux left the bathroom to get her backpack as she was told.

* * *

**Back at the Table**

"What took you so long?" Ezreal asked when Lux returned.

"I was just talking with Jinx about...going to get our legs waxed." Lux lied.

"Wanna join them, Ez?" Ahri teased, earning a chuckle from Syndra and Miss Fortune.

"Hey, I do not wax my legs," Ezreal said, attempting to lean back cooly in his chair. "I shave them. Like a man."

While the entire table erupted in laughter, Lux sat down and discreetly unzipped Jinx's backpack.

The laughter was cut short when the doors to the restaurant flew open and a familiar voice screamed, "EVERYBODY OUT!"

Lux's jaw fell to the ground when she saw Jinx enter Sins, suited in her uniform. "Oh no." Lux sighed.

"YOU HEARD ME! HERO ON IMPORTANT STAR GUARDIAN BUSINESS COMING THROUGH! YOU GUYS BETTER RUN, IF YOU DON'T WANT A BUNCH OF VOID CREATURES TO CHEW OFF YOUR FACES!" The restaurant erupted in chaos as the customers and staff rose from their seats, abandoning their tables and running for the door. Just when Lux thought it was impossible for the panic to get worse, Kuro and Shiro hopped out of Jinx's bag and flew over to her. "Fishbones, please." Jinx requested, Kuro immediately turning into a giant rocket launcher.

When everyone but Evelynn and the Star Guardians had abandoned the restaurant and the initial shock wore off, Evelynn stood up and pulled at Ezreal's arm. "We should go. Something dangerous could be here."

"Right," Ezreal said.

Before he could stand up, Jinx said, "Not so fast!" Shiro turned into a pistol and Jinx caught it out of the air before aiming at Evelynn and pulling the trigger. "Zap!"


	4. Chapter 4

**At Sinful Succulence**

"Not so fast!" Jinx said. Shiro turned into a pistol and Jinx caught it out of the air before aiming at Evelynn and pulling the trigger. "Zap!"

Electricity zipped through the air as a bolt of lightning was fired right at Evelynn, sending her flying back through the air.

"Good heavens!" Janna exclaimed, covering up Lulu's eyes.

"Evelynn!" Ezreal yelled as he ran to kneel by her side, grabbing her hand.

"Oh my god! Jinx!" Lux exclaimed.

"Oh please, everybody, stop being so sensitive."

"Soraka, please, you have to heal her." Ezreal pleaded.

"Of course," Soraka said, opening her backpack to let Shisa out. She stopped in her tracks, however, when Jinx pointed Zap! at her.

"Not so fast, Minty," Jinx said in a sing-songy voice.

"Lux, you need to control your psycho," Ahri said as she stood up. She snapped and a ball of starfire appeared in the air. "Before I do."

"I dare you to try it, princess." Jinx challenged, still pointing the weapon at Soraka.

"Guys-" Lux started.

"What's going on!" Lulu exclaimed, pointing at Evelynn.

Everyone turned away from Jinx and Ahri to see Evelynn's body surrounded with Darkness. The shadows surrounded her, melding into her body and causing her to float into the air. Her skin turned a shadowy shade of purple, her nails extended into claws, her teeth extended into fangs, her hair turned into horns, and two razor-sharp tails grew from her back. Then, the shadows suddenly faded and Evelynn fell to the ground, landing in a crouch.

"She's from the Void," Sarah realized.

"Duh. I don't go around shooting people for no reason," Jinx said. "Any more," she added when Poppy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Suit up, ladies," Ahri said when Evelynn rose. The room filled with blinding flashes of orange, pink, purple, red, green and blue light.

"This is a surprise," Evelynn said. "I never would've expected a bumbling group of kids to be Guardians. Then again, The First Star  _is_  a little...odd."

"Wait, you didn't know we were Star Guardians?" Lux asked.

"No. But, at the very least, I'll be in for a little bit more-" she chuckled "-fun."

"Kuuro," Jinx called. The magical medium turned into a gigantic rocket launcher twice the size of Jinx's body and Jinx caught it from the air. "Zap! may have failed, but the Super Mega Death Rocket never does. That sound fun?"

"I was thinking more reaching into your throat and pulling out your lungs, but I suppose that can wait," Evelynn said. She turned to Ezreal and looked into his eyes. When she did, her irises turned pink. "Are you going to let her shoot me, my love?"

"Oh no you don't," Soraka said as she raised her staff and it glowed mint green. But it was no use, Ezreal still raised his gauntlet and fired a blast at Jinx that knocked her rocket out of her hands.

"This is why I miss the days when this was an all-girls team. Barnard's Drill, girls!" Ahri commanded. Sarah shot a barrage of orange bullets. Ahri summoned a ball of starfire around Kiko, the familiar squealing with delight as he ran like it was a blazing hamster wheel, sending it flying to Evelynn's right. Multi spun around Syndra before flying at the demon from the left. It only took Soraka a second to remember that without Ez she had to wave her staff, creating a star that arced through the air to fly at Eve from behind. Evelynn's hands glowed purple and she swiped them through the air in front of her, creating a wave of Darkness that sent everyone flying back through the air and propelled Evelynn backward so fast that she was able to avoid all of the attacks.

Ahri was, naturally, the first one on her feet and said, "Pollux Formation."

While Sarah, Syndra, and Soraka got into position behind her, Jinx whispered to Lux, "Why don't we have formations, blondie?"

"Soraka, do it," Ahri ordered. Soraka waved her staff and a constellation appeared on the ground underneath Ezreal. When Ezreal raised his gauntlet, Syndra levitated up into the air and held out her hands, firing a blast of purple energy from above that sent him falling to the floor. Then, Soraka's staff glowed bright green as walls of energy surrounded the constellation underneath him. "Sarah."

"Pix," Lulu commanded when Sarah raised her pistols at Evelynn, ready to fire blasts of Starlight.

"Good luck with that," Evelynn taunted as she disappeared into thin air.

"Sorry, Sarah, but it's time to bring out the big guns. Literally," Jinx said. She snapped and Shiro turned into a machine gun. She laughed maniacally as she fired all around the restaurant with reckless abandon, shattering all kinds of dishes and leaving the walls riddled with bullet holes.

"Jinx, stop!" Lux yelled over the gunfire.

"Aww, you're no fun," Jinx responded when she stopped firing.

"Uh oh," Soraka said. Then, everyone turned to the prison of light where Ezreal was. Or at least where he had been before he disappeared in a flash of blue light. He reappeared in a flash of blue light and fired a blast of Starlight at Syndra. With a wave of Janna's staff, a wall of solidified air surrounded her, absorbing it. Syndra fired another blast of purple energy at Ezreal, but Lux created a shield of light around him.

"Don't tell me you're under her spell, too," Syndra said.

"We shouldn't hurt him," Lux said.

"It's no big deal. Between grandma, Lulu, and Soraka, he can be fixed up later." Jinx justified.

"Lulu, can you do that thing you do?" Lux asked.

"The..." Lulu started, before she realized, "oh, that thing. Yes, I think so."

While everyone was focused on Ezreal, Evelynn appeared in front of Ahri, her eyes glowing pink. "Behind you," she said before disappearing again. Ahri turned around and threw another ball of starfire. Evelynn reappeared in the same place she was before, now behind Ahri and lunged at her with her lashers, snarling, "I lied!"

"So did I," Ahri said, quickly turning around again. The orb of starfire had abruptly reversed in the air, flying back to Ahri. She ducked, dodging Evelynn's lashers and the orb, which was flying at Evelynn. Eve sidestepped it and wrapped one of her lashers around Ahri's ankle, twisting it so that Ahri was sent falling to the ground. As she fell, Ahri wrapped one of her tails around Evelynn's arm, pulling the demon to the ground with her. When Evelynn tried to get up, Poppy appeared with her hammer. Eve had to roll to get out of the way as the hammer slammed down. Then, she vaulted to her feet, quickly sidestepping a shot from Sarah's pistols and leaning out of the way of a shot from Zap!.

"A little help, darling?" Evelynn asked Ezreal as she swiped at Syndra with her claws, before being pushed backward by a burst of force.

"Of course, beautiful," Ezreal said, as he aimed his gauntlet at the group of his teammates.

When she saw his gauntlet start charging, Lux raised her staff. It glowed pink as she swung it like a whip, creating a tendril of light that wrapped around Ezreal's gauntlet. She pulled and the blast of arcane energy he fired missed. She screamed, "Now!" and Janna waved her staff, creating a gust of wind that sent Ezreal flying upwards. Before he could hit the ground, Lulu pointed her staff at him and he glowed green as he shrunk and fur covered his body. When he landed on the ground, he was a rabbit.

Now everyone turned on Evelynn, who had dodged Multi by kicking over a table. With everyone's focus on her, now, she took a step back.

"Now, now, everyone, let's not be rash," Evelynn said.

"The way I see it," Sarah said, raising one of her pistols, "you have two options: tell me where the rift is, or I pull the trigger."

"Like you wouldn't shoot me anyway," Evelynn said with a smirk. "I think I'll take option number three."

"There is no third option," Poppy said, raising her hammer.

"Isn't there?" Evelynn asked. In the blink of an eye, spikes made of Darkness sprouted from the ground, creating a wall between Evelynn and the Star Guardians.

"Not so fast," Jinx called, raising her rocket launcher. While she aimed, Poppy hopped over the wall while Ahri turned into Starlight and blazed through it, firing a blast of starfire when she returned to tangible form. Deciding it was a good shot, Jinx pulled the trigger.

But it was too late. Evelynn fired a blast of Darkness that sent both the flying rocket and the two guardians soaring backward while she disappeared into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to clear something up regarding the evil force in the star guardian's universe that summons the creatures. I use the word void and darkness interchangeably to describe it, even though in the real lore they're similar, but separate forces in different universes. I wanted to use void since that's what we're familiar with and I plan to use a lot of people from the Void, so it would make some sense most of the time, even though I'll use characters that are evil, demons, evil spirits and evil god-warriors in the lore. I considered calling it the Umber or Shade or Murk or Gloom or Dusklings, but Void and Voidborn are more familiar and easily identifiable as a dark universe sitting on ours.


End file.
